


Sex in some Seedy Motel, Oregon.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipeon, Dubious Consent, Gideon’s a piece of shit, Humiliation, It gets super rapey at the end, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, blowjob, but then again, porn without a plot, when isn’t he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After falling on hard times, Dipper runs out of options. He turns to prostitution to make ends meet and runs into anunsavouryold enemy.





	Sex in some Seedy Motel, Oregon.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some mindless porn.

When the door of the shabby motel room opened, Dipper hadn’t been expecting to recognise the person walking through it. His stomach flipped as the southerner gave him a shit eating grin “I’ve gotta say, never thought you’d be in this line of work Pines. This is priceless.” He smirked.  _Damn it he should’ve recognised his voice over the phone._  “Gideon?!” He cursed under his breath, standing up from his position on the bed. “Y’know I’ve changed my mind, how’s about we forget this ever happened, you don’t tell Mabel and I’ll just go,” The brunette blurted out, trying to ignore the humiliated blush that crept up his cheeks. Gideon raised an eyebrow, “I mean sure, if you  _really_ want to. I kinda assumed you’d be in a bad place if you’d resort to this, but hey what do I know.” He shrugged, seemingly unfazed.

Dipper gnawed the inside of his cheek, mulling over his options. “How much you paying?” He muttered. “Your usual rate, $150 for two hours.” The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he really needed that money. “O-okay, okay fine. Just come in and close the door.” He huffed. Gideon grinned, stuffing the wad of notes in the others upturned hand and relaxed into the recliner opposite the bed. After quickly counting the bills, Dipper shoved them in his back pocket and cleared his throat. “So, what do you want?” He asked, adamantly refusing to make eye contact. The albino hummed “A lap dance to start then a blowjob and... well we’ll see where it goes from there,” He leered. “Right. I have some rules though: No filming, No bdsm or any fucked up kinks like that, respect me when I refuse and use a condom for anal.” Dipper stated, secretly hoping that last one wouldn’t apply. “Fair enough,”

The brunette straddled the southerner and hooked his arms around the others neck and began grinding. He suppressed a shiver as Gideon suckled his collar bone, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses up his throat, eventually capturing his lips. Dipper let out a soft noise of disapproval but didn’t stop him. He pushed into the kiss, allowing the albino to explore his mouth, hands slipping under the brunette’s shirt. He tried to ignore the growing disgust in his stomach as he felt the other’s hard on press against his ass, focusing more on moving his hips. If he did it well then maybe Gideon would be satisfied, or he’d at least be able spend less time sucking his dick. Eventually the southerner pulled away. “A bit eager are ya hon?” He chuckled, a little breathless. “I didn’t pay you for two hours to be done in twenty minutes,”

Biting back a snarky comment, Dipper untangled himself from their heated embrace and stood back. “I still don’t get why you’re even doing this, I swear to God if you tell Mabel I-“ Gideon rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing to do with her Pines,” he drawled. “I just wanna see you squirm!” He smirked. Dipper sent a glare “yeah? Well I just want to get this shit show over and done with,” he muttered. The brunette dropped to his knees and fumbled with the other’s belt, revealing his  _very_ erect member. He flushed, it was bigger then he’d expected, you’d think Gideon was compensating for something but he really wasn’t. Dipper tried not to notice the way the albino was leering in the corner of his eye.

Without much hesitation, the brunette leaned forward and lapped up the length of his shaft.  His tongue swirled around southerner’s sensitive tip before he began to take Gideon’s cock in his mouth. It wasn’t a bitter and muddled taste like some of his clients, he’d actually had the decency to wash, but it still made him shudder. This was  _Gideon._ Dipper started to slowly bob up and down, grimacing at the sounds the albino made. He closed his eyes and circled his tongue around as much of the southerner he could take, trying to forget who it was. Suddenly there was the telltale sound of video record, his eyes shot open to a phone inches from his face.

Dipper glared and pulled away with a wet pop, snatching the phone. “I don’t have to put up with this shit!” He hissed, a little hoarse. “That’s one of my rules broken so I’m afraid we’re gonna have to part ways.” He muttered unapologetically, turning to leave. He stopped, pockets feeling lighter. Gideon sat looking unimpressed, dollars held firmly out of reach. “Guess you won’t be needing these then,” He snarled. Dipper grit his teeth, “Seriously? When I said no filming. That meant no filming! Don’t expect me to hang around if you break a rule.” He huffed. 

“You can’t just leave me like this,”

“I can and I will.” The brunette lunged for the notes, only succeeding in getting his wrist in a death grip. He tugged away but that hold would leave bruises. “Look Pines, who am I gonna show that video to? I’m in it too y’know, this is just for  _personal_ use.” Dipper stayed silent, mouth stretched in a thin line. “I’ve already recorded some, why not play along?” With a sigh the brunette shoved the mobile into Gideon’s chest. He, once again, dropped to his knees. “I better be getting paid extra for this,” he muttered. “$180 it is! Now,” there was the similar chime of the video recorder. “Tell the camera how much you like it,” he sneered. Dipper winced as precum smeared across his face, he could already feel his cheeks burn as he looked into the camera. “I-I’m Dipper Pines and I love sucking Gideon Gleeful’s cock,” he forced down a gag of disgust and continued, “I wanna t-take it all in,” he stuttered. He wished he could’ve died right there on the spot, but unfortunately he was still kneeling there, precum beading at his lips.

Stubby fingers grasped his curls and pushed Dipper forward, slick warmth engulfing his member. The southerner groaned and guided the other man, pleasure tingling through his body. The brunette gagged, Gideon was pushing him too far, he couldn’t take it all in one go. His throat felt too full and his jaw ached painfully. The room was filled with choked gags as the albino’s cock hit the back of his throat. Dipper was getting lightheaded as he was unable to get a proper breath, eyes flickering up and drool beginning to run down his chin. Suddenly Gideon’s member swelled and with a particularly deep thrust, it twitched violently, spurting thick shots of cum down the boy’s throat.

The brunette pulled away quickly, letting out wet gasps as he tried to catch his breath. A trail of drool and remaining jizz hung from his lips while he was hunched over, his only focus on getting air back in his lungs. Once he’d recovered he glared up at the albino. He’d tucked his dick away and was currently offering the dollar bills with the smuggest expression possible. Dipper snatched the notes and shoved the in his pocket, giving Gideon one last venomous glare before grabbing his jacket. He didn’t care to look back as he pulled his hood up, determined to try and forget most of what had happened that night. He didn’t turn to see Gideon hit:

**Send to All**

**Author's Note:**

> Shit it’s almost 2am in England. What am I doing with my life? Oh well.


End file.
